Fates Dark Knight
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru sees the future and decides to end fates hand. He is warned though of the thin line and so Kagome must come to the last and meet her links under his control but soon he finds that not even be can completely control fate. Is this fate? Would this have happened had he not taken control of their lives? it started with trust will it end with love?
1. Show Me

A stoic Lord stood his eyes gazing at a pitiful sight though he offered it no pity. Five foot from him stood an impressive tree and bound to it his half-breed brother if he even dare call him that.

Even if he wanted to save him he couldn't, and the bitch that could save him was now dead and his brother was now even more useless than he was before.

The wind blew moving the Lord's long hair but with the breeze came a scent. He turned his head ever so slowly to see a child, and judging by the scent on her, she was related to the bitch who bad done this deed.

"Undo it,"

the child looked at her hands and then up at him with teary eyes, and he knew in an instant the child could not. All these useless beings.

"Where is the jewel? it's safe keeping his only desire at this point.

The child hesitated but once he turned fully to her she spoke quickly. "We burned it with Lady kikyo's body."

A lot of good that would do the jewel could not just vanish because one burned it even if the now dead bitch willed it with her last power. She wasn't its creator.

"Show me,"

The child again hesitated, and as a Miko he couldn't blame her.

"I have no use nor want of the jewels wretched power"

She must have believed him for Lady kaede pointed the way.


	2. To The Ash

It was still quite early in the morning, and the death bed as he called, it was smoldering under the ash.

Sesshomaru stopped a good ten feet back. How the humans could stand to do this he never understood, the smell of burning flesh was strong even without a demon nose.

As he stood there he could still, even in death feel traces of her power, but the jewel was lacking from it. Infact the jewel was lacking all together. He looked back at the child. Her eyes caught his and then move to her sisters death bed.

He was hoping she would leave on her own, but it was clear . She was not.

"Leave me," He looked back at the dirt wood and ash. "Stealing dead humans is not something I would lower myself to."

She like always hesitated but bowed slightly before leaving.

Sesshomaru knelt to the ground and touched it with one hand. "What have you done, what trickery befell you wench?"

Better yet, how did she put a spell on his brother? What was it about these human women? At least Kikyo had power whereas the half-breeds mother was a useless Lady. But none of that really mattered.

His father was dead, he was alive and his brother was in Limbo.

"My father's blood runs in him, that is all the reason I need, yet why must I explain?"

A strange wind blew and Sesshomaru could have sworn that he is seeing a woman standing beyond the ashes with a feather in her hand. But before he could get a good eye a fog, more of, a cloud of Ash breathed into his eyes and nose.

Kikyo would answer even beyond the grave. A show to the demons that her kind should not be underestimated nor forgotten.


	3. A Vision True

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes the ash was fog. He stood now, back in front of the God tree, his halfling brother still bound to it.

All was silent and Sesshomaru knew. This was no dream. A vision granted to him. Perhaps the Miko's last will and power. He would respect it.

He turned slowly when he felt a presents. This woman was much older but the eye patch gave it away, who she was.

He wondered this time would she speak?

But like sand of an hourglass, time moved slowly. Sesshomaru turned in time to see a girl, an unusual girl. Before him the future decent itself. This human girl of likes he had never seen before. Her smile child like, her blushes out of place, but her power?

Sesshomaru turns to look at the old woman "Who is she?"

Kaede says nothing.

He watches as an outsider, reels of time. Of great pain, suffering, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Rin. He watches as what would be. The fight they all would endure. But fog gives way to a chill and darkness rolls in.

Naraku.

His visions start to fad but he sees what others may not. Choices so wrong for the right reasons. Choices deemed right but for the wrong reasons. Death. A girl. A Jewel and the bastard that would destroy them all.

But Sesshomaru could change it all.

"Be careful young prince, for the treads of fate are thin, and death does not like to be cheated,"

"Then I shall off him a horde of souls," As if the souls he has already given was not enough "Death owes me,"

Old Kaede speak again "Souls tide must meet that is the guidelines,"

How was he going to manage that?

"Where do I find the girl," How did she end up with the jewel?

"Not where my Lord but when,"

He looks back at her as she, and the vision around him starts to fad.

"When you meet me, it is time,"

Then all was gone.

He opened his eyes. He would end Naraku before he even had a chance but first, all he had to do was wait 50 years.


	4. The Old & The Unborn

Time ticked by, wars where won, lives where lost, and the jewel was missing which meant very little was know or seen in regards to Naraku. But Sesshomaru never let it far from his mind. Though he did not visit his brother who was cursed to a tree, he remembered the future girl and the Miko that would one day grow old.

As the child grew older and time drew closer he began to plan.

"You too early," Kaede said, was only in her thirties.

He stood impressive, and grown, and even more silent.

"You must insure your sisters grave,"

Kaede had been washing a bowl "You know I cant do that,"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slight,

"Did you forget?" She looked at him "Souls has to meet,"

"Your sisters soul is dead,"

"And part of her,"

He snorted "You and I both she is the rebirthed power of the one who created the jewel,"

Kaede smile "Your right, but with every Miko who gains the jewel also gains their predecessors power,"

That made sense but he didn't like it.

Kaede sighed "No, sadly that is one part of the story you can not change,"

Their eyes met again "Remember my warning Lord Sesshomaru,"

He looked away. He didn't need reminding, he understood the responsibility though he was still under sure of how he was going to manage this, her.

He left without a word and on his way out he stopped by the well that would bring this future Miko to him. They key to all this was so close yet so far.

She wasn't even born yet, this girl, this "Kagome,"


	5. Too Soon

He came back.

"Your still too early,"

Sesshomaru turned to see the once girl, once woman turn old.

"Fifty years," She said,

He looked back "We can not pinpoint the exact day," He said,

"You wish to go now?" Kaede was only in her mid-forties.

"You said souls had to meet; you did not say when," He looked back at her. Kaede thought for a moment "She is still too young,"

He sighed.

"She would be but ten, my Lord,"

Damn it.

He drew closer to the well but felt nothing from it.

"You will know," She said "Come back soon,"

"Do you not think I have better things to do,"

"Do you?"

He glared at her "You are not safe from me woman,"

"Arnt I,?"

Damn it, she was. Kagome had to meet them all.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do, say?"

Many times over.

"She will not know you, about you, who you are, what you did,"

"What I did?"

She stared at him "You tried to kill her,"

"She tried to return the favor,"

"You want her trust,"

He looked away and back down the well.

"But you must be as truthful as you can,"

"lying is beneath me,"

"She is different, this girl, and even though you have seen, you have no feeling of it."

He didn't understand.

"We don't have you felt about her at the end,"

"What are you implying?"

"You saved her,"

"An obligation I'm sure,"

"I just want you to think, just because you have seen her does not mean you know her, the timeline that made you two comfortable with each other is now gone, you need her trust."

Kaede smiled "Kagome's soul has a way with people, be aware but not afraid,"

He snorted then turned away from the well, looked at her one more time, and then vanished.

The thought, him afraid? Did that old hag know nothing about him? Him fear a human? He needed her not only to trust him but to like him? What did he care if she liked him? Just because in another time and place he saved her didn't mean anything. Did it?


End file.
